Beyond
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: Après avoir été capturée et torturée par un Goa'uld, Carter est ramenée sur Terre. Elle devra surmonter cette période difficile avec l'aide de Jack et Janet.
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire se déroule ultérieurement à l'épisode "Abyss". Suggestion de musique pour lire : album "Horizon" de Christopher Willits, plus particulièrement la chanson "Light and Dark"._

 **Chapitre 1 - De retour**

Jack entendit des voix s'élever derrière la porte, et en conclut que l'entretien était terminé. Il se leva de sa chaise au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait. Carter affichait une expression neutre, quoi qu'un peu fatiguée. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été, à sa place ?

"C'est bon ?" demanda t-il.

"C'est bon. Ils me laissent sortir."

Il hocha la tête et fouilla machinalement ses poches de jean à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. A croire que lui aussi était pressé de partir. Il attrapa la sac de sport qui contenait ses quelques affaires pour le week-end, et se leva.

Sans un mot, il se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

§§§

Alors que la cabine montait lentement vers les étages supérieurs de Cheyenne Mountain, Jack détailla discrètement son second.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre après plusieurs semaines de captivité, la jeune femme avait des cernes importantes. Ses cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur éclat, et ses joues semblaient plus creuses que d'habitude. Mais elle surmonterait tout ça. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle arriverait à remonter la pente. Sam était une battante.

"On va chez vous, j'imagine ?"

"C'est ça", dit-elle en le regardant à peine.

"Pas de décompression dans un hôtel de luxe ?... un spa peut-être ?"

La jeune femme daigna enfin lever la tête.

"Ils me l'ont bien proposé, mais je n'ai franchement pas la tête à ça. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, mon Colonel."

"Je comprends."

Voyant que Sam n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la conversation, il prit une position un peu plus confortable contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, et se tut jusqu'à la fin de la montée.

§§§

On était presque au mois d'Octobre, et il commençait à faire frisquet en cette fin d'après-midi. Jack referma le coffre de son SUV et alla s'installer à la place du conducteur sans traîner. Sam était déjà attachée, la tête calée contre la portière, le regard dans le vide.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il mit le contact, fit une marche arrière, et roula vers la sortie. Le garde en faction le salua, puis ouvrit le portail pour laisser passer le véhicule.

Ils roulèrent silencieusement pendant une vingtaine de minutes, alors que de gros nuages d'orage s'accumulaient dans le ciel de Colorado Springs. Les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber quand il se gara chez son second.

"Nous y voilà."

"Oui... je viens de penser... je n'ai plus rien de viable dans mon frigo..."

"Janet a fait quelques courses pour vous. On allait quand même pas vous laisser mourir de faim, Carter."

Pour la première fois de la journée, il vit un sourire illuminer le visage de la jeune femme. Un sourire discret, mais un sourire tout de même.

Alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la maison pour ouvrir, Jack l'observa de loin, perplexe. Bien qu'un peu distante, elle semblait aller plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Mais il savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, et il ne devait pas perdre de vue sa mission.

Il était là pour la surveiller.

§§§

Jack déposa son sac à côté du canapé et détailla le living-room. Il n'était venu qu'une fois chez son second, lors de "l'affaire Orlin", et, à l'époque, observer la décoration n'avait pas été sa principale préoccupation. C'était donc pour lui une quasi découverte de l'endroit où vivait la jeune femme quand elle ne travaillait pas au SGC.

La pièce était aménagée avec goût mais sans ostentation. Le mur était occupé en bonne partie par une bibliothèque, qui contenait sans doute plus d'ouvrages scientifiques que de romans ou de comic-books. Quelques cadres photos étaient posés sur la cheminée : il s'approcha pour les observer d'un peu plus près. L'un contenait une photo du frère de Carter, Mark, et de sa famille. Un autre représentait Jacob jeune, souriant aux côtés d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus dont Jack devina qu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth, la mère de Carter. Enfin, dans un dernier cadre se trouvait une photo de groupe de SG-1, prise lors d'une cérémonie de remise de médailles. Daniel souriait largement, et Teal'c avait bien sûr le front dissimulé par un bonnet noir, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement de lever son légendaire sourcil en direction du jeune archéologue. Il attrapa la photo pour la voir de plus près : était-ce sa main qui était nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule de Carter ?

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de la jeune femme, et il reposa la photo là où il l'avait prise.

Sam revint dans le salon, en jogging gris, sweat à capuche et chaussettes, s'affala sur le canapé.

Jack s'assit à son tour, sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

"Vous avez faim ?"

"Pas vraiment, non..."

La jeune femme fixait un point invisible au plafond.

"Si vous voulez, on peut se regarder un film... une série, je ne sais pas..."

"Mon Colonel."

Elle planta enfin son regard dans le sien, et il y lu un mélange de colère et de défiance qui le surprit. Après une fraction de seconde, elle se détendit néanmoins.

"Désolée, je suis un peu à cran... C'est juste que cet entretien m'a... enfin, vous y êtes déjà passé vous même, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin."

"Vous étiez avec qui ?"

"Le Dr. Müller."

Jack hocha la tête. Müller était l'un des 3 psychiatres de la base.

"Et... ?"

"Oh, vous savez comment c'est... on vous demande de tout verbaliser, on vous pose tout un tas de questions... _'Décrivez-moi ce dont vous vous rappelez, Major. Comment avez-vous fait pour tenir, Major ? Avez vous été suffisamment nourrie, Major ? Avez vous subi une agression sexuelle, Major ?'_ Etc. Vous voyez le topo."

"Ouais..."

"... bref, on vous pose toutes les questions possibles et imaginables. Toutes, sauf une. Sauf la plus évidente."

Ils se jaugèrent silencieusement un instant. Il savait déjà.

"... qu'y a t-il après la mort." termina t-elle.

Il sourit avec une compassion non feinte. La jeune femme était passée par le Sarcophage, bien sûr. Des dizaines de fois, sinon plus.

"Vous êtes quelqu'un de rationnel, Carter. La réponse ne vous a guère surpris, je suppose."

"Non, enfin... je ne sais pas. Le supposer est une chose, en avoir la preuve à plusieurs reprises en est une autre. Et personne n'a envie de s'entendre dire qu'il n'y a rien après, même pas un psychiatre."

Elle soupira.

"Aussi rationnelle que je sois, mon Colonel, je crois qu'une partie de moi espérait que la conscience survivait à la mort physique... ou quelque chose comme ça..."

"Il y a bien l'Ascension."

"Nous savons tous les deux que ça ne concerne qu'un nombre infime d'individus... et puis, franchement, je nous imagine assez mal dans la bande d'Oma Dessala..."

Jack rit de bon cœur.

"Comment ça, Major ? Devenir un être omniscient et quasi omnipotent, mais sans avoir le droit d'intervenir sur le cours des événements, ça ne vous tente pas ?"

"Pas du tout, non. Daniel a bien du courage d'avoir signé pour ça." Son regard se voilât un instant à l'évocation de leur collègue disparu.

Il jaugea la jeune femme. Il était rare qu'il ait des conversations aussi personnelles avec elle, et généralement, celles-ci tournaient autour de sentiments qui les mettaient tous les deux mal à l'aise. Alors, bizarrement, malgré la gravité du sujet abordé, la discussion était plutôt... rafraîchissante.

Elle se redressa et se passa les mains sur le visage.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que vous perdez votre temps mon Colonel. Il ne va rien m'arriver ce week-end. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous."

"Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est la procédure, Carter. Alors, non... je compte bien rester là. Vous allez devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne à la base."

Nouveau soupir.

"Je ne suis pas Hamilton, vous savez." dit-elle en plantant son regard bleu dans le sien.

"Carter..."

"Joshua Hamilton est mort parce qu'il était profondément religieux, et qu'il n'a pas supporté de voir que ce en quoi il croyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance n'était qu'une chimère."

Jack renifla et secoua la tête. Le lieutenant Hamilton était un membre de SG-4, qui avait été capturé par un Goa'uld mineur il y a quelques mois de cela. Celui-ci, voyant une occasion inespérée de monter dans l'estime des grands maîtres, avait torturé le jeune lieutenant pendant des semaines, espérant glaner quelque information utile sur le SGC et les Tau'ri, le ressuscitant à chaque fois à l'aide d'un Sarcophage.

La cavalerie avait cependant fini par arriver et porter secours au militaire, qui avait été récupéré dans un bon état physique, quoi qu'un peu amaigri. Comme le voulait la procédure de l'époque, il avait passé près de 3 semaines à l'infirmerie, avait subi check-up sur check-up, s'était entretenu à plusieurs reprises avec des psychiatres, et semblait finalement avoir bien récupéré de sa période de captivité. On l'avait donc laissé rentrer chez lui.

Une semaine plus tard, sa femme l'avait retrouvé pendu dans leur garage.

Jack observa silencieusement la jeune femme un instant, avant de reprendre la parole.

"Joshua Hamilton s'est suicidé parce que ce qu'il a vécu était absolument horrible, et qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il avait ordre de se taire et de ne jamais en parler à quiconque. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à sa femme pourquoi il avait disparu pendant plusieurs semaines, alors qu'il était sensé travailler à la fabrication de satellites. Joshua Hamilton s'est tué parce qu'il _avait l'air_ d'aller bien, et que nous l'avons laissé sortir sans nous poser plus de questions. Et je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire."

"Ma situation est différente." rétorqua Sam.

"Ah oui ? En quoi ?"

"Regardez autour de vous, mon Colonel, fit-elle en désignant la maison silencieuse de la main, Regardez ... ! Il n'y a personne qui m'attend, personne à qui je vais devoir mentir pour dissimuler mes activités au sein du SGC. Pas de mari, pas de conjoint, pas de... rien, personne." Elle détourna le regard.

"Justement, Carter, on ne voulait pas vous laisser seule. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule."

"Mon Colonel, je ne crois pas que..."

" _Sam._ "

Elle se figea.

"Vous avez été battue. Vous avez été torturée. Vous avez mutilée. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, grâce au sarcophage. Alors ne me dites pas que tout va bien. Ne me faites pas comme si de rien n'était. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de jouer les dures parce que vous avez une image de militaire invincible à conserver. Tout ça, ça laisse des cicatrices. Je le sais, je suis passé par là, moi aussi. Alors, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste être là quelque temps pour m'assurer que vous reprenez pied. Laissez-moi vous aider, _en tant qu'ami_ , Sam."

Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuer légèrement, mais elle parvint à se contenir, et hocha lentement la tête.

"Oui...Oui, c'est vrai."

Jack la vit agripper son pantalon de jogging au niveau des genoux et serrer jusqu'à que les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches.

Finalement, elle ferma les yeux et exhala lentement. Elle desserra les poings, et releva la tête.

"Ok... bon..." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner une contenance. "Il se fait tard. Vous avez faim ?"

Jack hocha la tête.

"Parfait, je vais nous préparer quelque chose. En attendant, vous pouvez aller ranger vos affaires dans la chambre d'amis."

§§§

Ladite chambre d'amis était une pièce de taille moyenne, aux murs blancs, et avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur un côté de la maison. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit deux places pourvu de draps blancs. Contre le mur était posé une simple chaise en pin.

Jack déposa son sac sur celle-ci et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras repliés sur le visage.

Daniel aurait du être là à sa place, évidemment.

Mais bon, Daniel était indisponible de façon plus ou moins prolongée pour cause d'Ascension, alors...

Il soupira. Les autres alternatives étant Teal'c - amical mais à peu près aussi bavard qu'une pierre tombale - et Jonas - plein de bonnes intentions mais incapable de s'arrêter de parler - il semblait logique que ce soit lui qui s'y colle. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

Il se rassit sur le bord du lit et s'ébroua.

Son objectif était d'aider Carter à traverser cette période difficile et à reprendre pied, avant de pouvoir retourner en service actif. Il n'était pas seulement là en tant que collègue, mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Ni plus, ni moins.

Il inspira un bon coup et fixa ses pieds. Fallait-il conserver une certaine réserve, ou au contraire se montrer détendu pour aider la jeune femme à se relaxer ?

Difficile à dire.

Il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

§§§

 _Le lendemain._

Jack ouvrit les yeux péniblement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 7 h 10.

La soirée de la veille s'était déroulée sans encombre. Ils avaient rapidement mangé des lasagnes surgelées, puis s'étaient affalés sur le canapé pour regarder un match NBA. Après quoi ils s'étaient souhaité une bonne nuit et étaient partis chacun dans leur chambre.

Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant un bruit qui lui aurait indiqué que son second était déjà réveillée.

Rien.

Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour se lever, mais ses habitudes de militaire avaient la peau dure... et 7 h 10, c'était presque une grasse mâtinée, pour lui.

La situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler des scènes de son enfance, quand il allait dormir chez des amis et ne s'avait pas trop quoi faire au réveil alors que le reste de la maisonnée dormait.

Alors, allait-il prendre sa douche tout de suite, rester dans sa chambre en attendant qu'elle ne se lève, ou encore commencer par se faire un café tout seul... ?

Il écarta la première option : la salle de bain était juste à côté de la chambre de Carter. La deuxième ne le tentait guère (il n'avait pas amené de quoi lire et ne se voyait pas regarder le plafond pendant une heure), quant à la troisième...

Son estomac émis un gargouillis plaintif. Ce serait donc la troisième option.

Jack se leva pour passer un t-shirt noir et un short de pyjama gris. il dormait en caleçon, mais n'allait quand même pas prendre le risque que son second le surprenne dans cette tenue ! Et il avait horreur de devoir mettre un jean avant d'avoir déjeuné, alors...

Il entrouvrit la porte, et se dirigea vers le salon à pas de loup.

Le living-room et la cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur celui-ci étaient légèrement éclairés par la lumière blafarde de l'aube. Jack distingua la cafetière posée sur le plan de travail.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les filtres, le café et une tasse.

Il commença à fouiller dans les différents placards, prenant soin de refermer les portes sans bruit.

Finalement, il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin, et mis la cafetière en marche. La machine commença à ronronner doucement et Jack se dirigea vers la fenêtre en attendant que la café soit prêt.

Carter vivait dans un lotissement tranquille en bordure de Colorado Springs. A en juger par les pavillons environnants et les voitures stationnées devant, le quartier était habité par des familles de classe moyenne supérieure, des américains sans histoires, probablement. Des foyers avec deux ou trois enfants et un labrador qui partaient camper dans les montagnes Rocheuses le week-end et organisaient des barbecues le 4 Juillet.

Evidemment, lesdits voisins n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait la discrète jeune femme, souvent absente, qui habitait en face de chez eux.

La cafetière hoqueta doucement, interrompant Jack dans ses considérations sociologiques. Il éteignit l'appareil et se versa une tasse avant de s'installer dans le canapé.

Ouais... Pour ce qu'il savait de la vie personnelle de Carter... et bien, justement elle n'avait pas de vie personnelle. Lui non plus, enfin, pas à l'heure actuelle. Il avait eu une vie, à un moment donné. Sarah, Charlie. Tout était plus simple à ce moment là. Les forces spéciales ? Du gâteau, à côté des Goa'ulds et autres réplicateurs. Son second avait presque 34 ans, mais elle demeurait désespérément célibataire.

Sérieusement, une jeune femme aussi belle et aussi talentueuse, célibataire ?! Carter avait tout pour elle...

Elle était d'une intelligente, belle, d'une gentillesse sans pareille...

Alors, franchement, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait pour que Carter n'ait personne qui l'attende quand elle rentrait du SGC ?

Bon, s'il était honnête avec lui même... il y avait ce truc entre lui et Carter. _Le truc_. Peut-être que ça avait encore une certaine importance pour elle aussi. Et ce truc, justement, lui aurait rendu assez pénible le fait d'imaginer la jeune femme dans les bras d'un autre...

Mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait à la jeune femme, c'était de s'épanouir dans sa vie privée comme dans vie professionnelle, et si cela impliquait une tierce personne, et bien... il se ferait à l'idée. Il l'accepterait.

Un craquement venant de la porte du couloir attira son attention.

Vêtue d'un pyjama en coton, d'un fin gilet en laine et d'une paire de chaussons, Carter se tenait dans l'encadrement.

 _A suivre !_

 _Il semblerait bien que nous soyons partis sur une nouvelle histoire de quelques chapitres, avec une teneur en guimauve tout à fait scandaleuse. Une petite review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Jour 1**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle était chez elle. Elle était à la maison. Pas dans les geôles d'Akeron.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, le temps de laisser son rythme cardiaque reprendre une cadence normale, et la sueur sur son dos de sécher.

Les cauchemars avaient diminué, mais ils étaient toujours là. Janet lui avait dit que ça passerait.

La jeune femme passa une main tremblante sur son visage et s'assit au bord du lit. Le réveil indiquait 7 heures et quart.

Quelqu'un fit du bruit dans la cuisine, et son rythme cardiaque s'envola de plus belle. Comment l'intrus était-il entré sans qu'elle ne l'entende ? Elle n'avait pas d'arme, pas de couteau, pas de pistolet, rien. Il fallait qu'elle appelle la police, non... le SGC. Mais son portable était... dans son sac, qui était dans le salon.

 _Réfléchis, réfléchis..._

Elle ferma les yeux, et expira.

 _Quelle idiote._

Il s'agissait du Colonel, évidemment. Elle étouffa un rire nerveux devant son propre emballement et se laissa retomber sur son coussin. La captivité avait vraiment eu un sale effet sur ses nerfs.

C'était lui, dans son salon. Juste lui.

Finalement, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et considéra la situation.

La procédure était claire : son supérieur allait rester avec elle pendant quelques semaines, pendant qu'elle se réhabitue à une vie "normale" en dehors du SGC... et le temps de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Après des semaines enfermée, seule, loin de la Terre et loin de son équipe, elle n'était plus tout à fait la même personne.

D'ailleurs, son supérieur était chez elle _._ Le Colonel était en train de se faire un café dans sa cuisine, et... et bien pas grand chose, en fait.

En temps normal, elle n'osait imaginer qu'elle aurait été sa réaction : terreur, excitation, rougissements incontrôlés. Mais là... Elle se sentait juste vidée. Comme si Akeron l'avait aspirée de toute sa substance, et vidée de tous ses sentiments. Comme si quelqu'un avait diminué le volume de ses affects et de ses sensations. Mis Samantha Carter en mode silencieux.

Ouaip. Son long séjour sur le vaisseau d'Akeron avait brisé quelque chose en elle, et elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de recoller les morceaux.

Enfin, elle n'allait pas rester là éternellement à disséquer ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Vidée ou pas, elle commençait à avoir faim.

§§§

Il se tenait dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main, l'air sérieux et préoccupé et il... portait un pyjama ?

La jeune femme enregistra l'image dans un coin de sa tête : le Colonel en pyjama. Voilà qui était une première.

Enfin, elle même n'avait pas jugé utile de s'habiller "décemment". Elle n'y avait pas pensé, en fait.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour, mon Colonel."

Elle vit son supérieur la détailler rapidement - lui aussi avait noté le pyjama - mais sans trop d'insistance.

"Alors... ça fait du bien, de retrouver votre propre matelas ?"

"Plutôt, oui... les lits de l'infirmerie sont... bref, vous les connaissez mieux que moi."

O'neill sourit à l'évocation des nombreuses blessures et imprudences qui l'avaient amené chez Janet.

"Et vous... la chambre d'ami, ça va ?"

"C'est parfait, Carter."

A vrai dire, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait reçu personne à dormir... les rares amitiés qu'elle entretenait avant son entrée au SGC s'étaient inévitablement étiolées, faute d'avoir été entretenues, et... voilà.

O'neill était le premier à dormir chez elle depuis des lustres.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle l'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtements à de nombreuses reprises, en mission ou dans les vestiaires, alors... le pyjama, elle n'allait pas en faire tout un plat.

"Je vois que vous avez trouvé de quoi déjeuner, mon Colonel."

"Vous me connaissez Carter... je ne suis pas fonctionnel tant que je n'ai pas eu mon café. Vous en voulez une tasse, d'ailleurs ?"

"Volontiers, merci."

Elle s'assit derrière la table de la cuisine, bientôt suivie de Jack, qui lui tendit son café.

"Bon... vous souhaitez faire quelque chose de spécial ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Comment cela ?"

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas... maintenant que le SGC vous lâche un peu la grappe, peut-être avez vous des plans pour... pour..."

La voix de Jack diminua progressivement et s'éteignit, face au regard fixe de la jeune femme.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait absolument rien de prévu. Rien du tout.

On lui avait annoncé 3 jours plus tôt qu'après un dernier entretien avec un psychiatre, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, sous la surveillance du Colonel. Janet avait fixé un minimum de 3 semaines de "congés", reconductibles si besoin.

L'idée qu'il allait bien falloir "faire quelque chose" pendant ces jours ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Son seul programme était : oublier. Oublier les semaines de captivité, oublier la torture, oublier l'isolement, oublier la terreur et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si elle retrouverait jamais les siens. Oublier.

Mais faire quelque chose ? Pour passer le temps ? Quoi exactement ?

Son travail ne lui laissait guère le temps de cultiver une passion ou de se consacrer à un hobby. Sa vie n'était que travail. Mission, entraînements, recherche... Travail seulement. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la distraction ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la vie de Samantha Carter.

"Eh bien, je... je..."

Sa gorge se serra, et elle sentit instantanément monter en elle des sentiments désagréables quelle avait appris à reconnaître au bout de quelques semaines de captivité.

Un mélange de colère et de douleur sourde qui lui nouait les entrailles.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote et imprudente, elle n'aurait jamais été capturée par les jaffas d'Akeron, c'était évident. Si elle avait fait son travail correctement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et maintenant que ses amis l'avaient retrouvée, elle n'était pas plus capable de faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle, à savoir se remettre à vivre et passer à autre chose. C'était pourtant simple, non ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et serra les poings.

Elle connaissait bien ces sentiments, oui. Comme de vieux amis qui ne la quittaient plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Colère, angoisse, barre au ventre... accompagnés par un cortège de pensées négatives et démoralisantes, qui guettaient la moindre occasion pour revenir la harceler. Oh, elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas les écouter, ces petites voix pernicieuses qui lui répétaient à quel point elle avait échoué, à quel point elle n'était pas digne de l'estime que les autres lui portaient. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, beaucoup plus facile.

Janet avait dit que ça allait passer. Müller avait dit que ça allait passer. Que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Que c'était plutôt normal, même.

Mais elle avait échoué, de toute façon. Elle avait lamentablement échoué, et elle le savait, peu importe ce que disaient les médecins.

Ses cordes vocales se contractèrent encore davantage, et elle ne fut plus capable d'émettre un son.

"Carter... Est-ce que vous..."

"Excusez-moi."

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Voilà qu'elle se ridiculisait devant _lui_ maintenant. Il avait à peine suffit d'une parole innocente du Colonel pour qu'elle se sente mal.

Elle entra dans les toilettes et ferma le verrou derrière elle, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs naissantes.

Elle l'entendit s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la porte close.

"Carter..." Il marqua une pause, et pendant quelques secondes, elle n'entendit plus que le bruit de sa propre respiration.

"Ça va aller, Sam. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je vous jure qu'on vous remettra sur pieds."

Finalement, elle craqua totalement et éclata en sanglots.

Elle se sentait tout simplement pathétique.

§§§

Jack avait bien tenté d'entamer la discussion, mais elle n'avait pu s'arrêter de pleurer durant des minutes interminables. Tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de refouler depuis son retour sur Terre lui était revenu en pleine poire.

Il avait fini par abandonner, non sans lui promettre une nouvelle fois de lui remonter le moral, puis était parti prendre sa douche.

Quand la douche s'était arrêtée et qu'elle l'avait entendu traverser le couloir vers sa chambre, elle était discrètement sortie des toilettes pour aller se laver à son tour, sans le croiser. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voie dans cet état, le visage rougi, des traînées de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Elle s'était déjà assez humiliée comme ça aujourd'hui.

Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et bascula la tête en arrière, laissant le jet d'eau chaude couler sur son crâne et ses épaules comme pour emporter ses pleurs.

L'insupportable sensation de malaise et d'oppression provoquée par la question anodine de Jack avait disparu, presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Elle resta sous la douche bien que longtemps que nécessaire, comme pour mieux retarder sa confrontation avec son supérieur. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle dut bien admettre qu'elle ne pourrait cependant l'éviter éternellement, et ferma le robinet.

Elle attrapa sa serviette, et la noua autour de sa taille avant de se poster devant son miroir.

Les bleus sur ses épaules et ses bras avaient un peu diminué de taille et pris une teinte verdâtre, mais ils étaient toujours là. Elle se retourna et se contorsionna devant le miroir pour observer son dos.

Durant les premières semaines qui avaient suivi son retour au SGC, elle était tellement affaiblie qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laver sans l'assistance d'infirmières ou d'aides-soignantes. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le loisir d'observer ses cicatrices, tout juste avait-elle pu les effleurer du bout des doigts. Et quand enfin elle avait repris suffisamment de forces pour se doucher seule, elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de faire l'inventaire de ses séquelles. Mais ça non plus, elle ne pourrait pas le retarder éternellement.

Alors, voilà : elle était seule devant son lavabo, face à son corps meurtri par les coups de fouet, les coups de poings et les instruments de torture de ses geôliers.

Et ça n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, songea t-elle en contemplant les épaisses cicatrices blanches qui zébraient sa peau. Dommage qu'Akeron ne l'ait pas faite passer une dernière fois au Sarcophage avant que le SGC ne vienne à sa rescousse, songea t-elle avec cynisme.

Elle se détourna, presque dégoûtée, et refoula des larmes de rage.

 _Stop._

Assez de pleurs pour aujourd'hui.

Elle fit face à son propre reflet, releva le menton et se toisa d'un oeil noir en serrant les dents.

 _Stop_.

Elle saisit sa brosse à dents d'une main rageuse et ouvrit le robinet.

§§§

Après s'être enfin habillée, elle finit par se résoudre à sortir de sa chambre. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils se croisent et qu'ils se parlent à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon.

Jack attendait patiemment dans le salon, assis derrière la table basse, en train de feuilleter un vieux journal local.

Elle inspira, et fit un pas en avant.

"Mon Colonel... Ecoutez... je suis désolée."

"Sam..."

Il se leva.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a..."

" _Sam._ " répéta t-il un peu plus fermement

A quoi devait-elle ressembler, pour qu'il juge bon de l'appeler par son diminutif plutôt que par son nom ou par son grade ? Quelle image pathétique avait-elle donnée, pour qu'il choisisse d'abolir ainsi la saine distance qui les séparer ?

Il se rapprocha de quelques pas. Elle inspira profondément.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait fait son boulot correctement, consciencieusement, mettant plus d'une fois sa vie en danger pour sauver ses amis, le SGC ou même la Terre entière. Mais là... là, elle craquait.

Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

"Vous êtes un être humain, pas un foutu serpent ou un robot. Alors, pour l'amour du ciel... soyez un peu plus indulgente avec vous même. Tout ce que vous ressentez, la colère, la douleur, les crises d'angoisse... _c'est normal, Sam_."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sentit à nouveau sa gorge se serrer, mais ravala son sanglot.

"Je sais à quel point il est difficile de reprendre pied dans la vie quotidienne, après tout ce que vous avez subi. Mais vous remonterez la pente, Sam. Je vous connais, et je sais que vous êtes assez forte pour refaire surface."

Elle l'observa silencieusement durant un instant.

"Ben... je ne sais pas si..."

"Hey."

Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux, semblant incertain quant à la marche à suivre.

"Je ne suis pas seulement là pour vous 'surveiller', Sam. Je suis aussi là pour vous aider. Alors... faites moi confiance... On va vous sortir de là."

L'astrophysicienne ravala sa salive, le regard toujours rivé à celui de son supérieur. Il semblait sincèrement honnête et préoccupé pour elle.

"Vous me faites confiance là-dessus ?"

"Oui", répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

"Très bien." Il se redressa et rajusta son t-shirt comme pour se donner une contenance. "Bon, et en ce qui concerne ma question de tout à l'heure... j'ai quelques idées, quant à ce que l'on pourrait faire ensemble, pour s'occuper..."

Sam leva un sourcil, et dû presque retenir un sourire. Même déprimée, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur, ce genre de petites phrases ne manquait pas de lui évoquer quelques idées pour le moins... saugrenues.

"Et vous pensiez à quoi, mon Colonel ?" demanda t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Prenez votre manteau et une écharpe... je crois qu'un peu de marche vous fera le plus grand bien."

§§§

 **A suivre**

 _Comme on ne change pas de bonnes habitudes, je n'écris toujours pas très vite :) mais j'écris_

 _Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'encourage !_

 _A très bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire_

BF


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Dehors**

"Tenez" fit Jack en tendant son _cafe latte_ à la jeune femme.

"Merci."

Les températures étaient inhabituellement basses pour cette saison à Colorado Springs, et comme de nombreux passants, ils avaient fini par rentrer se réchauffer dans un café.

Pendant que Jack allait commander, Sam leur avait trouvé une petite table près d'une fenêtre, dans une alcôve aux couleurs chaudes éclairée par une lumière douce, comme le reste du café. Le Starbucks était bondé, mais heureusement, ils étaient assez isolés pour ne pas être dérangés par le bruit.

Alors... un jeudi après midi, bien au chaud à savourer un bon café, et en face de lui, Carter... _Que demander de plus ?_ songea Jack en se mettant à l'aise dans son fauteuil et en tendant son gobelet à la jeune femme.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit amicalement à sa collègue avant de boire une gorgée de son café. La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire timide et bu à son tour.

Savoir que Sam allait bien et n'avait pas été brisée par des semaines interminables de captivité, voilà qu'il pouvait demander de plus.

Malgré les quelques semaines de récupération qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie après qu'ils l'aient retrouvée, Sam était toujours secouée par son expérience.

Et comment aurait-il pu le lui reprocher, lui qui avait était capturé par Ba'al, et soumis à la torture pendant des jours interminables. Mieux que quiconque, il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Carter. Et il voulait l'aider.

Immobile dans son fauteuil, il observa un instant la jeune femme.

Ils n'avaient guère parlé, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville. Et à peine plus, alors qu'ils passaient devant les vitrines, déjà remplis des gadgets que les enfants s'arracheraient à Noël. Et maintenant, la jeune femme s'était à nouveau murée dans le silence.

En vérité, depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée, la Carter enjouée et enthousiaste qu'il connaissait semblait avoir disparu. Et une partie de leur complicité avec, semblait-il. La jeune femme regardait les passants à travers la vitre, les yeux dans le vague et l'air préoccupé.

Sa collègue, mieux, son amie était au plus mal. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Jack fixa la jeune femme avec intensité. _Sam_.

Il inspira profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Son coeur se brisait et se réchauffait chaque fois qu'il regardait Carter. Il se désolait de la voir aussi mal, mais en même temps s'émerveillait de la savoir en vie et de retour à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas franchir certaines limites, mais plus que tout, il voulait l'aider à remonter la pente. Il était sensé maintenir une certaine distance, mais son coeur lui hurlait de se rapprocher d'elle.

Délicatement, il prit dans sa main les doigts de la jeune femme qui enserraient son gobelet, et écarta celui-ci.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

"Sam..."

"Mon Colonel, qu'..."

"S'il vous plaît, écoutez moi attentivement."

"Mon Colonel, je..."

"Justement Sam, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Il ne s'agit pas de l'armée, il ne s'agit pas de votre supérieur en train de vous surveiller en suivant une procédure pour éviter que vous fassiez une connerie." Il s'interrompit et regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et baissa d'un ton. "Enfin, ce n'est pas _que ça._ Ce n'est pas que le Colonel, qui est là avec vous. _C'est aussi moi. C'est Jack._ " Il posa sa deuxième main sur celle de son second et la pressa doucement.

Devant le regard stupéfait de l'astrophysicienne, il poursuivit :

"Je peux vous aider, mais pour cela j'ai besoin que vous fassiez confiance, et que vous me parliez, Sam." Il répétait son prénom comme un mantra. "Je _veux_ vous aider, mais je ne le peux pas si vous restez repliée sur vous même. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous ressentez. Je ne vous jugerai pas et je vous écouterai. Vous avez ma parole."

"Wow, eh bien..."

Sa collègue haussa les sourcils, mi-amusée, mi-stupéfaite.

"Quand vous décidez de tomber l'armure, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié."

Jack lui sourit. "N'allez pas le répéter, je ne voudrais pas que ça s'ébruite..." plaisanta t-il. Peut-être avait-il réussi à percer ses défenses ?

Sam finit son _latte_ d'une traite, posa le gobelet sans ménagement sur la table et se pencha à son tour vers Jack. Elle regarda un instant les mains de Jack enserrant la sienne, sembla hésiter, puis posa sa seconde main sur celle de son supérieur. Sa paume était douce.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et il comprit que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'y avait plus de barrières entre eux.

 _Gagné !_

"Très bien. Mais vous devez être conscient que tout ce que vous allez entendre ne va pas vous plaire, mon Colonel."

"Jack."

"Jack..."

Elle n'avait pas retiré ses mains.

Et lui non plus.

§§§

 **Quelques jours plus tard.**

"Vous déjà été privé de sommeil ? Pendant plusieurs jours, j'entends."

"Oui, durant 72 heures, pendant l'entraînement Black Ops."

Ils marchaient le long du Colorado. La matinée était calme, et le ciel toujours gris. Le vent froid, héraut d'un hiver trop précoce, continuait de souffler.

"Cette ordure m'a empêché de dormir pendant deux semaines. Lumière vive, bruits forts, coups, chocs électriques... Il ne m'a rien épargné."

Elle parlait, et il écoutait. Il ne l'interrompait presque jamais mais la laissait décrire, détailler, expliquer chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute de son calvaire. Et il prêtait une oreille attentive et compréhensive.

A la base, elle avait parlé aux psychologues, bien sûr, et tout cela figurait dans son rapport. Il ne l'avait pas lu, et ne savait pas s'il le lirait un jour. Les rapports militaires était d'un style extrêmement formaté. Froid, précis, clinique. En lisant le rapport de Carter, il aurait eu le résumé détaillé des événements.

Là, c'était Sam qui lui ses peurs et ses doutes, sa douleur et son angoisse.

"Et... ça vous à fait... quoi... ? Comment vous vous sentiez ?" demanda t-elle.

"Quelques hallucinations visuelles... des pensées délirantes... et j'étais devenu quasiment parano... c'était, euh... pas beau à voir."

Il grimaça en repensant à cette période fort peu agréable de son entraînement militaire. Si son cerveau avait déraillé après 3 jours sans dormir, il n'osait imaginer l'effet que deux semaines sans sommeil avaient pu avoir sur la jeune femme.

"Et vous ?"

"Oh, moi..." Elle soupira. "Disons que j'ai totalement disjoncté."

Elle se massa les paupières, et du pouce, chassa une larme.

Jack passa un bras par dessus ses épaules, et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

"J'étais dans un état d'hallucination permanent, pendant plusieurs jours. C'était..."

Un tremblement traversa le corps de la jeune femme.

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ressenti d'angoisse de toute ma vie. C'était comme si je voyais mon esprit se désagréger devant mes propres yeux. Je ne distinguais plus la réalité et les cauchemars. J'étais pour ainsi... la spectatrice impuissante de ma propre déchéance."

Jack pressa son épaule, et retira sa main.

"Mais il vous a fait passer au Sarcophage..."

"Une fois de plus, oui. Et une fois que j'ai été remise sur pieds, oh... il a repris son petit train-train habituel de coups de fouet et de fer rouge."

Jack avala sa salive, presque blême, et s'arrêta subitement de marcher. Maintenant, c'était lui qui revoyait les blessures de la jeune femme... quand ils l'avaient retrouvée.

§§§

 _"ICI ! Mon Colonel, elle est ici !" hurla un des membres de SG-5._

 _Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri, en faisant abstraction des tirs de lances jaffa et de P-90 que l'on entendait encore dans les coursives du vaisseau goa'uld._

 _Et en effet, elle était là._

 _Sam._

 _Les mains tremblantes, il posa son fusil d'assaut à terre et s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme, dont le visage tuméfié était à peine reconnaissable sous les hématomes._

 _Sans même y faire attention, il écarta du bras le lieutenant Wilson qui était déjà penché vers Carter, et la prit dans ses bras._

 _Elle respirait à peine et ses lèvres bougeaient sans émettre le moindre son._

 _"Carter, bon sang..."_

 _Il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds collée sur son front et la plaça derrière son oreille._

 _La bouche de la jeune femme forma ce qui ressemblait à un sourire... bientôt chassé par une grimace de douleur._

 _La voir souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable. Il serra les dents. S'il mettait la main sur cet enfoiré de Goa'uld..._

 _"On est là, Carter. C'est fini. On vous ramène à la maison."_

 _Alors qu'il soulevait précautionneusement son second pour la porter, il sentit comme un liquide chaud au contact de ses doigts._

 _"Qu'est-ce que..."_

 _Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans le dos de Carter. La tunique beige informe de prisonnière que portait son second semblait déchirée dans le dos à plusieurs endroits._

 _"Wilson, aidez-moi à la..."_

 _"Mon Colonel..." fit le lieutenant d'une voie blanche en regardant fixement le dos de Sam._

 _Jack passa tant que bien mal sa tête par dessus le flanc de Carter, qu'il tenait toujours contre lui._

 _L'arrière de la tunique n'était pas déchiré. Il était lacéré. Et le tissu était d'un rouge sang uniforme._

 _Le sang de Sam, qui suintait par les nombreuses plaies ouvertes par des coups de fouets._

 _Jack confusément sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que Sam gémissait en s'agrippant à son gilet pare-balles comme un naufragé à sa bouée._

§§§

Le ciel était toujours gris, et le bras de Jack était toujours passé autour des épaules de Sam.

Elle parlait doucement tandis qu'ils marchaient, tournant parfois son visage triste et ses grands yeux bleus vers lui alors qu'elle racontait les différentes étapes de son calvaire.

Il ne savait plus trop quand ni comment, la main de la jeune femme s'était naturellement placée autour de sa taille.

Et ils continuaient d'avancer ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre, suivant le cours du Colorado qui coulait paisiblement dans son lit.

"Akeron m'a dit que vous étiez tous morts." souffla t-elle, en resserrant son étreinte, comme pour s'assurer que Jack était bien réel.

Jack s'arrêta de marcher, et rencontra le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

Sa respiration était saccadée, encore hachée par les souvenirs abominables du sauvetage de Sam.

"Je sais Carter. J'ai cru la même chose à votre sujet. On y a tous cru.", dit-il la gorge nouée.

La main de Sam avait quitté sa taille.

Il fixa leurs mains jointes. Ses doigts étaient frêles et légers entre les siens. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard.

"Jack... je crois que j'ai...besoin..."

Oui... Il savait. Il le ressentait aussi, ce besoin.

"Venez."

Elle se glissa naturellement entre ses bras et ferma les yeux, la tête contre son torse. Jack embrassa tendrement ses cheveux blonds.

"J'ai cru que vous étiez mort. C'était juste... irréaliste. Inconcevable... Impossible."

Il resserra son étreinte, et posa sa tête au creux de la nuque de la jeune femme. Il y déposa un baiser et sentit Sam frissonner.

Finalement, il se redressa, et la jeune femme posa à nouveau sa tête contre lui, les yeux fermés.

Son cœur ralentit lentement pour revenir vers un rythme normal.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas un acte raisonnable, mais c'était un acte nécessaire. Et il se sentait tout simplement bien.

§§§

Après une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Sam.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t-il en surprenant le sourire amusé de la jeune femme.

"Je crois que je vais être obligée de vous lâcher... la porte n'est pas assez large pour nous deux."

"Oh."

Il sourit malgré lui.

"Il va falloir, en effet."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'attardèrent une fraction de seconde sur ses lèvres, avant de se diriger promptement vers son sac à main. Elle se racla la gorge, bien consciente que son regard n'était pas passé inaperçu, et Jack détourna le regard, désireux de ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise.

Il s'écarta légèrement, et le contact fût rompu.

§§§

Il referma son sac et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était l'heure.

"J'en ai pour environ deux heures et demi. Juste le temps de lancer et d'étendre une lessive, et de ramener quelques affaires propres..."

La jeune femme leva un sourcil amusé.

"Vous pouvez faire votre lessive ici, si vous voulez."

"Franchement Carter, si vous voyiez mes caleçons... Vous n'auriez plus aucun respect pour moi !"

"Ça, il y a peu de risque... Enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez."

"Vous ne faites pas de bêtise en m'attendant, hein ?"

"Très drôle. Moi aussi j'ai une lessive à faire, d'ailleurs."

"A toute à l'heure, alors."

"A toute à l'heure."

Il sortit.

§§§

Un quart plus tard, Jack arriva devant chez lui, gara son pick-up, ferma les yeux et se reposa contre l'appuie-tête.

Ce n'était plus une "procédure", c'était une série de montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il s'infligeait.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'autoriser des gestes pareils avec Carter ? Maintenant qu'il revoyait la scène de façon plus détachée, il était effaré par son propre comportement !

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait forcé la jeune femme à faire quoi que ce soit. Et elle avait sembler apprécier ses attentions. Mais quel idiot...

Enfin.

Une silhouette se découpait devant sa porte, comme prévu.

Il sortit de la voiture, attrapa son sac et ses clés, et salua Janet.

"Quoi de neuf, doc ?"

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous poser cette question, Colonel."

"En effet. On en discute à l'intérieur et je vous offre un café ?"

"Volontiers."

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer le médecin, et referma la porte.

Janet déposa son sac à main sur une chaise et se tourna vers Jack, les bras croisés sur le torse.

"Comment va t-elle ?"

"Plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Les débuts ont été un peu difficiles, mais je crois qu'on fait des progrès." Jack se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine, et attrapa deux capsules de café.

La doctoresse hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

"Bien. Elle prend bien son traitement ?"

"Les antidépresseurs, vous voulez dire ? Oui, pendant les repas, comme prévu."

"Parfait."

"Parfait, oui." fit Jack avec une légère grimace.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas si c'est très honnête, ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Discuter ainsi de son cas, hors de sa présence."

"Vous connaissez Sam mieux que moi, Colonel. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un rendez-vous formel à la base lui conviendrait mieux ? Elle sera revue ultérieurement par un psychiatre, bien sûr, mais après le temps qu'elle a passé en rémission à l'infirmerie... il me paraissait plus pertinent de la laisser tranquille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Hmm... Ce n'est pas faux."

"J'ai toute confiance en vous pour surveiller son évolution de près et me faire savoir si quelque chose ne va pas."

Jack lui tendit sa tasse de café.

"Justement Doc, je crois que c'est là le problème."

"Quoi donc ?" Janet haussa un sourcil.

Jack avala sa salive. Avant d'être le médecin chef de la base, Janet était aussi une amie, et il savait que tout ce qu'il lui dirait resterait entre eux. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour faible, ou stupide.

"C'est le _près_ , qui pose problème. Carter et moi... Comment dire..." Il se gratta la tête, incertain de la marche à suivre. "Vous savez que nous avons quelques... _antécédents_... tous les deux."

Janet s'appuya sur la table et scruta Jack par dessus sa tasse de café.

"Je vois, oui."

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à gérer correctement cette... promiscuité. Vous comprenez ?"

La médecin prit une longue inspiration.

"Il me semble, oui. C'est une possibilité que j'avais envisagée, avant de vous désigner pour épauler Sam."

"Et... ?"

"Et le fait est que vous êtes, je pense, le seul à pouvoir remplir cette tâche. Sam a besoin de vous, Colonel. Quant à la gestion compliquée de la promiscuité et ses conséquences..." Elle soupira. "Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?"

La mâchoire de Jack se décrocha.

"Euh... Janet... Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que je devrais m'engager dans une relation illicite avec mon second ?"

"Loin de moi l'idée de suggérer une chose pareille, Colonel. Mais je reste persuadée que vous êtes l'homme de la situation, et que vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions."

La doctoresse finit son café d'une traite et attrapa son sac à main. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par un Jack pantois.

"D'accord, mais concrètement, je fais _quoi_?"

Janet plissa les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

"Hmm... Vous voulez un bon conseil ? Faites confiance à votre instinct, Colonel."

"Euh... okay..."

Janet ouvrit la porte et le salua de la tête

"Bonne soirée !" lança t-elle d'un ton jovial par dessus son épaule, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers sa voiture.

"Bonne soirée..."

Jack referma la porte, et s'y adossa.

Suivre son instinct avec Carter, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée.

§§§

 _A suiiiiiiiiivre ! Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses pour vos commentaires :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _L'hôte était un jeune homme athlétique, au teint hâlé et aux cheveux blonds ondulés qui descendaient sur ses épaules. Sam aurait presque pu le comparer à un surfeur californien, s'il n'avait pas été habité par une créature aussi malveillante._

 _Akeron était assis sur son trône, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes, et la détaillait avec une expression détachée, presque ennuyée, sans le dédain habituel que manifestaient les Goa'ulds à l'égard des races "inférieures"._

 _Curieux._

 _Sam testa une nouvelle fois la résistance des liens qui lui maintenaient les poignets attachés dans le dos : ils étaient solides. Impossible de tenter quoi que soit._

 _Elle serra les dents et releva le menton. Pas question de faire plaisir au serpent en lui montrant sa frustration._

 _\- Major Carter... - commença t-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-condescendant - J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

 _\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir en dire autant. Vous êtes... ?_

 _Le Colonel avait déteint sur elle : voilà qu'elle se risquait à provoquer gratuitement un Goa'uld._

 _Le serpent esquissa un sourire en coin._

 _Généralement, c'était à ce moment qu'ils enfilaient leur bracelet énergétique, et qu'ils commençaient la séance de torture habituelle. La jeune femme roula machinalement des épaules et soupira._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arriverait. Ni la dernière, probablement._

 _\- Très amusant, Major. Cherchez-vous à imiter votre supérieur ? O'neill, je crois ?_

 _La jeune femme leva un sourcil._

 _Parmi les seigneurs Goa'uld, Akeron était un joueur de 3e division. Outsider parmi les professionnels, il ne siégeait pas au Conseil des Grands-Maîtres, et n'était pas le vassal de l'un d'entre eux. Les renseignements collectés par le SGC à son sujet étaient extrêmement parcellaires : il ne disposait que d'une petite flotte de vaisseaux et de quelques centaines de jaffas. On ne lui connaissait pas de base planétaire fixe. Et, plus étrange encore, il ne semblait pas avoir noué d'alliance ou entamé de conflit avec aucun autre Goa'uld. Les Asgards n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui, et les Tok'ra ignoraient totalement son existence jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant._ _Akeron était pour ainsi dire passé sous le radar de toutes les forces en présence dans la galaxie._

 _Sam n'était guère surprise qu'il ait entendu parler de SG-1. Depuis quelques années, les Terriens en général et son équipe en particulier étaient la principale épine dans le pied des Goa'ulds. Cependant, pour un Goa'uld mineur à qui ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire, il semblait plutôt bien renseigné..._

 _L'astrophysicienne songea à nouveau a lui lancer une répartie digne du Colonel, mais resta silencieuse. Inutile de lui donner raison._

 _\- Ah, il semble que j'ai visé juste, commenta Akeron. Je regrette d'ailleurs que le fameux Jack O'neill ne se soit pas joint à nous aujourd'hui._

 _Il se leva, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les bras croisés dans le dos. Sam le suivit du regard, méfiante. Akeron cessa de faire les cents pas pour s'arrêter devant elle et croisa les bras sur son torse._

 _\- Dites moi, Major, comment se fait-il qu'un soldat aussi aguerri que vous se soit laissé capturer aussi... facilement ?_

 _Il ne s'agissait pas d'une provocation, mais d'une question désarmante de sincérité._

 _\- Vous qui semblez si bien nous connaître, vous devriez savoir que nous ne laissons personne derrière._

 _\- Vraiment ? J'ai bien peur que vos nobles intentions n'aient pas été... couronnées de succès._

 _Akeron fit un signe du menton à l'un des Jaffas postés en faction, et une_ _porte latérale s'ouvrit._

 _Sam vit apparaître le jeune sergent Denheim, les mains liées dans le dos comme elle, escorté par deux Jaffas patibulaires. Le Goa'uld la toisa d'un air indifférent, et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône._

 _Elle tenta de conserver une expression indéchiffrable, mais sentit la colère monter en elle. Et un soupçon d'angoisse, aussi. Elle était persuadée d'avoir permis à SG-6 de s'enfuir, mais la présence de Denheim prouvait le contraire. Si le sergent avait été capturé, il en était probablement de même pour le reste de son équipe._

 _Et possiblement pour..._

 _Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit d'une lourde caisse déposée aux pieds d'Akeron. Un gilet par balles et un P90 dépassaient, certainement posés sur le reste de leurs affaires. Le Goa'uld se pencha et en ressortit un GDO, qu'il examina avec un semblant de curiosité._

 _\- C'est le fameux... GDO, il me semble ?_

 _Sam garda une nouvelle fois le silence. Les propos du Goa'uld étaient assez préoccupants : elle ne s'était pas trompée, Akeron était très bien renseigné sur les Terriens._

 _\- Ne vous fatiguez pas à me répondre, Major, la question était purement rhétorique, s'amusa t-il, en s'attirant au passage quelques sourires complaisants de ses Jaffas._

 _Il jeta négligemment le GDO avec le reste des objets Terriens , et se pencha à nouveau vers la caisse, semblant chercher quelque chose._

 _\- Ah, le voilà._

 _Il sortit de la caisse un Beretta M9, et le détailla d'un air approbateur._

 _\- Je dois reconnaître que les Tau'ri ne manquent pas d'ingéniosité. Malgré votre technologie primitive, vos armes à projectiles sont d'une efficacité et d'une précision remarquable. Même les plus simples..._

 _Il tira sur la culasse et Carter entendit la première balle du chargeur s'enclencher dans la chambre._

 _\- Bon... - Il posa le Beretta à sa droite - Je préfère la simplicité et la franchise, Major._

 _Sam rit légèrement, malgré elle._

 _\- Simplicité et franchise... deux termes qui ne font pas vraiment partie du lexique du Goa'uld moyen !_

 _Akeron sourit._

 _\- Je ne suis pas votre Goa'uld moyen, Major Carter. Enfin, peu importe. Comme je le disais, simplicité et franchise. Je vais vous poser quelques questions, pour lesquelles j'attends de recevoir des réponses claires et précises._

 _La jeune femme serra la mâchoire et releva le menton. Pour qui la prenait-il ? De toute évidence, il allait utiliser la torture, probablement sur Denheim, afin de la faire parler. Mais ils étaient tous formés à cette situation, et elle même l'avait déjà vécue plusieurs fois. Elle se tairait, évidemment. Et elle savait que Denheim ferait de même._

 _\- Ne dites rien, Major ! s'exclama Denheim en s'avançant._

 _L'un des deux Jaffas qui le tenait lui asséna un violent coup de poing à l'abdomen, qui plia le militaire en deux et le contraint au silence._

 _Akeron se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et le menton posé sur ses mains jointes._

 _\- Première question : quelles sont les réserves de Naquadah des Tau'ri ?_

 _La militaire et le Goa'uld se toisèrent silencieusement durant quelques secondes. Elle ne répondit pas._

 _\- Seconde question : sur quelle planète se situe actuellement la base principale des Tok'ra ?_

 _Sam inspira profondément. Elle connaissait bien ce petit jeu. Et ce n'était pas un nouveau venu parmi les Goa'ulds qui allait lui apprendre comment y jouer._

 _\- Dernière question : quel est votre code d'ouverture de l'iris ?_

 _Elle ne répondit pas et fixa Akeron d'un regard plein de défi._

 _Celui-ci se redressa, et saisit le Beretta._

 _\- Décevant. Prévisible, mais décevant._

 _Il tendit le bras, et d'un geste précis tira une balle dans la tête de Denheim, qui s'effrondra sur le sol._

 _Sam ferma les yeux et se retint de trembler. Le Sarcophage. Il cherchait à faire pression sur elle, mais finirait par utiliser le Sarcophage, pour ne pas perdre un otage valable aux yeux des Terriens..._

 _\- Pensez-vous que je vais le ressusciter à l'aide du Sarcophage ? C'est mal me connaître, commenta Akeron comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Pourquoi m'embarasserais-je d'un otage d'aussi peu de valeur, quand j'en ai d'autres bien plus importants à ma disposition ? Votre collègue est définitivement mort. Et d'autres subiront le même sort, si vous refusez de coopérer... Je vous laisse réfléchir à l'attitude la plus raisonnable._

 _Le Goa'uld se leva, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour la jeune femme, le cadavre à ses pieds et la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait sous celui-ci._

 _Carter, elle, s'effondra à genoux et contempla le corps inerte du jeune soldat, les yeux remplis de larmes._

§§§

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis sa sortie du SGC, et elle commençait enfin à émerger.

Il était difficile de déterminer si cela était du aux antidépresseurs, au fait qu'elle n'était plus privée de la lumière naturelle quasiment 24 heures sur 24h, ou au temps passé en compagnie de Jack, mais elle allait mieux. De mieux en mieux.

Quand elle racontait l'un de ses souvenirs de captivité, comme elle venait de le faire pour Janet, elle le faisait avec détachement, presque comme si elle était spectatrice du calvaire vécu par une autre. Elle ne ressentait plus, ou presque plus, les palpitations de son coeur qui s'affolait, et l'angoisse qui montait jusqu'à la paralyser ou à la faire fondre en larmes.

La peine était toujours là, bien sûr. Mais elle était désormais supportable.

\- Euh... Wow. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, commenta Janet, adossée à son fauteuil.

\- J'en conclus que tu n'as pas lu mon rapport ?

\- Non. Je préférais attendre que tu décides de me raconter. Le Général Hammond m'a expliqué les grandes lignes, mais j'ai préféré ne pas trop en savoir, pour rester... détachée.

Sam hocha la tête. C'était un geste appréciable, de la part de son amie. En tant que médecin-chef de la base, elle avait accès à presque tous les rapports de mission des soldats blessés. Pourtant, elle avait choisi de faire confiance à Sam et d'attendre le bon moment pour apprendre ce qui c'était passé. Sam sourit.

\- Merci, Janet.

La doctoresse lui renvoya son sourire et leva son mug.

\- Bon, je ne te propose pas d'alcool, vu les circonstances, mais il est hors de question que je ne trinque pas à ton retour parmi nous.

Sam aussi leva sa tasse.

\- Santé !

\- Santé.

Janet reposa sa tasse sur la table, tout en jouant négligemment avec.

\- Alors... ça se passe comment avec...

\- Jack ? Ça va, tout se passe bien...

La jeune femme fixa un point invisible sur la table, un discret sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que son supérieur pouvait bien être en train de faire pendant qu'elle était sortie, d'ailleurs ? Elle le saurait en rentrant... Sam leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Janet. Laquelle arborait un sourire qui n'avait rien de discret.

\- "Jack" ?

 _Oups._

 _-_ Ça nous a paru plus... pertinent... d'abandonner les grades temporairement. Je n'allais quand même pas lui donner du "Mon Colonel" alors qu'il s'est installé chez moi pour 3 semaines, ajouta t-elle.

Qui cherchait-elle à convaincre du bien fondé d'appeler son supérieur par son prénom ? Janet ? Ou elle-même ?

\- En effet, je vois, répondit Janet, qui ne s'était absolument pas départie de son sourire.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées...

\- Oh, mais je ne dis rien, je ne dis rien. Cela me fait juste plaisir de voir que malgré les circonstances, vous êtes toujours aussi, hmm...

\- Toujours aussi ...?

\- Bien ensemble.

Sam s'adossa au fond de chaise, comme sonnée. Ils étaient " _Bien ensemble ?"_

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

Janet ne se démonta pas, et continua :

\- Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que je constate que tous les deux, vous avez toujours eu, comment dire... une sorte d'alchimie ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais s'interrompit avant de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Je...

Elle ressentait une étrange contrariété, et le sentiment désagréable d'avoir été percée à jour par son amie. D'un autre côté, Janet était présente lors de leur tests Zatar'c, alors...

Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas la perspicacité du médecin qui la contrariait. C'était plutôt sa propre incapacité à faire une croix sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son supérieur. _Pour Jack._

\- Comme je te le disais, ne te fais pas d'idées. Ni lui ni moi n'avons envie de passer en cour martiale et d'être virés, donc... voilà.

Janet leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et replongea les lèvres dans son café.

\- Qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait... murmura t-elle.

Sam sonda le fond de son mug, l'air pensif.

Oui, qui savait de quoi l'avenir était fait...

§§§

Cela faisait une heure que _Carter_ était partie chez Janet.

Jack, quant à lui, avait profité de l'occasion pour faire un peu de sport, après deux semaines de vacances... ou de laisser-aller, selon la manière dont on voyait les choses.

Quelques burpies et quelques abdos ne lui avaient pas fait de mal. Il reprenait le travail dans une semaine, alors, il était temps de se secouer s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver complètement rouillé de retour au SGC.

Il s'épongea le visage avec une serviette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain : il préférait être propre avant que _Carter_ ne revienne.

Jack se dévêtit et laissa ses vêtements en tas sur le sol, avant d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire et de fermer le rideau de douche. Il ouvrit le robinet, et resta immobile un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Oui, mieux valait en rester à _Carter_ plutôt qu'à _Sam_.

Il faisait des efforts considérables, depuis plusieurs jours. Pour éviter de lui toucher le bras quand il sentait la douleur poindre dans sa voix. Pour ne pas (trop) lui sourire quand elle tournait ses grands yeux bleus vers lui en y cherchant un peu de réconfort. Pour ne pas poser par mégarde sa main sur sa taille quand ils se promenaient sur les hauteurs de Colorado Springs.

Toujours, il essayait, mais souvent, il échouait. Un peu trop souvent.

Depuis quelques jours, la toucher lui semblait si naturel qu'il devait faire consciemment l'effort de se retenir. Bon, plus qu'une semaine à tenir, et les choses reviendraient à la normale entre lui et son second. Enfin, non pas qu'il regrettait de vivre avec Sam... _Carter_...

\- Raaaah...

Il se shampouina énergiquement les cheveux pour chasser ses pensées déplacées au sujet de son second. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux, de toute façon, alors autant cesser de se torturer...

\- Rien ne vous oblige à vous infliger ça, vous savez, commenta une voix masculine de l'autre côté du rideau.

Jack se figea, les mains pleines de mousse sur le somme de son crâne

De deux choses l'une : soit il avait des hallucinations, soit quelqu'un s'était introduit chez Carter, dans sa salle de bain, et avait décidé de lui taper la causette... A moins que...

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, commenta la voix. Ou un peu des deux, tout dépend comment on voit la chose...

\- _Daniel !_

\- Je me demandais combien de temps il vous faudrait pour me reconnaître, Jack.

Celui passa une tête à côté du rideau de douche, énervé :

\- Commencez par arrêter de lire mes pensées, déjà !

\- Ah, hum. Je n'en fais pas vraiment exprès, vous savez. C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit dans un plan d'existence supérieur et que l'on _voit_ et _ressent_ tout ce qui se passe dans l'Univers, de façon simultanée.

\- Attendez... dois-je en conclure que vous voyiez ce qu'il y a derrière ce rideau de douche ?

\- Euh...

\- Daniel ?!

\- Dans l'intérêt de nos relations, je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne réponde pas à cette question, Jack...

\- Mon Dieu.

Le jeune archéologue rit nerveusement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si je suis là, Jack, c'est parce qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je sois ailleurs que _à poil sous la douche_ pour ça, hein ?

\- Eh bien, je préférais attendre que Sam ne soit plus à proximité. Et puis, je suis très occupé, vous savez...

Jack, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Très occupé._ Je rêve, vous avez pour ainsi dire _l'éternité_ devant vous !

Avant que Daniel ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Jack continua :

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, laissez moi me rincer, et on discutera ensuite.

\- Je vous attend dans le salon, alors...

\- C'est ça...

§§§

Quelque minutes plus tard, Jack sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement habillé.

\- Qu'y a t-il de si urgent pour vous veniez interrompre ma douche, Petit Scarabée ?

\- Oh, rien d' _urgent_ à proprement parler. Disons simplement que certains moments sont plus propices que d'autres pour échapper au regard vigilants des _autres_. J'ai saisi l'occasion.

\- Les autres ?

\- Les Anciens.

\- Oh. La fameuse clause de non-intervention, je présume ?

Daniel hocha la tête.

Jack s'assit sur le canapé, les mains dans les poches.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- C'est Sam. Elle me préoccupe.

Jack se renfonça dans le canapé, et croisa ses bras sur le torse, et resta silencieux, ne sachant qu'ajouter. Evidemment, l'épreuve que Sam avait traversé était absolument terrible, mais la jeune femme évoluait dans le bon sens... non ?

\- Elle a besoin de vous, Jack.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis ici, Daniel ? répondit Jack, avec un brin d'ironie. C'est moi-même qui ai décidé de mettre en place cette procédure de "surveillance" pour les soldats rentrés de captivité... On ne l'a pas laissée tomber, que je sache.

Le jeune archéologue esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre. Sam n'a pas besoin d'être surveillée par un quelconque soldat du SGC. Elle a _besoin_ de _vous._

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Oh, très bien, je vois où vous voulez en venir, Daniel. Et je vous mets en garde tout de suite : inutile de prendre ce chemin, il ne nous mènera nulle part. Vous savez pertinemment que c'est impossible.

\- Jack...

\- Et puis... franchement, pourquoi est-ce que vous venez me voir, moi ? Où étiez-vous, d'ailleurs, pendant que Sam se faisait torturer et mutiler par ce malade mental ? Hein ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé la soutenir, comme vous l'avez fait pour moi quand j'ai le prisonnier de Ba'al ? Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils sur la manière de mener mon existence, mais Sam, elle,... Savez-vous seulement ce qu'elle subit ? Savez-vous ce que ce fou lui a fait ?

La voix de Jack se brisa en repensant au récit abominable de la jeune femme. Mais si quelqu'un savait bien ce que Sam avait subit, c'était Daniel.

\- Je sais, oui. Et j'ai voulu l'aider, j'ai réellement essayé Jack. Mais au moment où j'ai enfin pu venir auprès d'elle, elle...

\- ... elle quoi ?

Daniel plissa les lèvres.

\- Disons qu'elle n'était plus en état d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit. Elle ne... pouvait même plus se rendre compte de ma présence, Jack.

O'neill serra les poings, à l'évocation des souffrances terribles que Sam avait endurées durant sa captivité. Le souvenir du sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti en la découvrant dans le vaisseau d'Akeron lui serra les tripes, et il sentit la colère monter.

Daniel n'avait pas été là, mais lui non plus. Sa mission était de ramener tous ses hommes à la maison sains et saufs, et il avait échoué. Il avait failli à sa mission, et Sam en avait payé les conséquences.

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant sur le gravier interrompit ses pensées.

Quand il releva la tête, Daniel avait disparu.

§§§

\- C'est celui de gauche, commenta Jack en observant sa carte.

\- Allons-y.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le sentier qui bifurquait.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à son supérieur. Pantalon cargo, t-shirt noir moulant, lunettes de soleil et casquette : pour un peu, elle se serait crue en mission !

Les températures avaient finalement un peu remonté, et Sam avait suggéré d'en profiter avant que l'automne ne reprenne ses droits.

Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une journée de randonnée dans le Parc d'Etat de Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam poussa un soupir de contentement.

Pas de menace Goa'uld à repousser, pas d'expérience urgente à terminer, pas de rapport à rédiger.

Juste le soleil, la nature, et... _lui_.

Oui, c'était ce qu'on appelait une bonne journée.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, concentrés sur le sentier tortueux et irrégulier qui grimpait le long de la montagne. La vue était splendide, et Sam se demanda soudain pourquoi elle avait passé autant de temps enfermée dans la base, alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter des merveilles naturelles du Colorado. Si elle devait faire des changements dans sa vie, celui-ci serait l'un des premiers qu'elle mettre en place, se promit-elle : passer plus de temps dehors, et un peu moins au travail !

\- Une seconde...

Enhardie par les rayons du soleil, la jeune femme enleva son pull et le noua autour des hanches, laissant ainsi apparaître le haut de son dos et ses épaules sous son débardeur.

Jack, qui la précédait de quelques mètres, s'arrêta à son tour, et posa ses lunettes de soleil sur sa casquette.

\- Dites... vous promettez de ne pas me sauter dessus, cette fois-ci ?

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu en débardeur, ça s'est finit de manière un peu musclée...

\- Oh, ça...

Sam sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant aux effets que le virus avait eu sur elle. Cela été arrivé il y a plusieurs années, et pourtant, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

C'était un souvenir à la fois horriblement gênant, mais aussi... étrangement agréable.

\- Je plaisantais, Sam, fit Jack, conscient du malaise qu'il avait fait naître chez sa collègue.

\- Très drôle, fit avec une moue faussement contrariée.

Jack remit ses lunettes et rajusta son sac à dos.

\- Je sais. On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, reprenant sa contemplation silencieuse de la vallée ou s'étendait Colorado Springs.

Derrière eux, elle entendit les éclats de voix d'autres randonneurs. Un groupe de quatre adolescents, vit-elle. Elle se retourna sans leur prêter plus attention, et s'écarta pour qu'ils puissent les dépasser, elle et Jack.

Les voix se rapprochèrent, mais finirent par se turent, suivies par des chuchotements. Intriguée, elle se retourna, pour constater avec stupéfaction que l'un des ados la pointait du doigt. Pris sur le fait, le jeune homme baissa rapidement le bras, mais un peu trop tard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? dit-elle, en tâchant de prendre le ton sévère qu'elle réservait habituellement aux jeunes soldats indisciplinés.

\- Euh, rien, madame..., fit celui qui avait levé le bras. Rien du tout.

\- Avance, imbécile, le tança un autre jeune en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule. On y va.

Le groupe la dépassa en silence, mais arrivés à son niveau, deux des adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de la détailler avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût.

Le Colonel s'était arrêté, et après avoir surpris la brève conversation, était descendu la rejoindre, sans adresser un mot aux ados.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, fit Sam en fronça les sourcils, contrariée. J'ai quelque chose sous le nez ? Ma braguette est ouverte, peut-être ?

\- Euh... Sam...

Il était passé derrière elle, et voyait à présent ce qui avait attisé la curiosité des adolescents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est votre dos.

La jeune femme se figea et se mordit les lèvres. La réalité lui revint à la figure de plein fouet.

\- Oh.

Par cette belle journée ensoleillée, elle avait réussi à oublier le supplice infligé par Akeron, mais les traces de celui-ci n'avaient pas pour autant disparu aux yeux du monde.

Les cicatrices qui zébraient son dos ne s'étaient pas miraculeusement évanouies du jour au lendemain, et son débardeur en laissait voir une bonne partie. Les traits blancs pâles le disputaient aux zones rouges et boursouflées, et les traces de point de suture étaient encore visibles à certains endroits.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

Elle défit rageusement son pull de ses hanches et le remit rapidement sur son dos. La tête baissée et les poings serrées, elle sentit un sentiment d'angoisse un peu trop familier monter en elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

 _Pas maintenant, Sam, pas maintenant._

 _-_ Hey...

Jack se tenait devant elle, et avait enlevé lunettes de soleil et casquette.

La jeune femme croisa son regard plein de compassion.

\- Sam... commença t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle éclata en sanglots et sentit les bras de Jack l'entourer.

 _A suivre !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews comme toujours :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Suites à quelques "réclamations" (^^) des lecteurs et ayant désormais une vie professionnelle plus tranquille, j'ai décidé de VRAIMENT écrire plus vite et de ne plus vous faire attendre 6 mois ou presque entre chaque chapitre._

 _Suggestion de musique pour lire le chapitre : Album "The sound of light when dim" par Slow Dancing Society_

 **Chapitre 5**

La journée ensoleillée avait laissé place à un début de soirée orageux, et une odeur de terre humide embaumait l'air.

Sam fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, la tête baissée et les mâchoires serrées.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent dans le living-room de Carter, qui semblait étrangement silencieux.

La jeune femme s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le carrelage, et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Vous savez - elle soupira avec exaspération - j'ai cru pendant une journée - _une journée !_ \- que je pourrais avoir une vie normale.

\- Sam... commença Jack.

Elle ne lui prêta pas attention et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine.

\- C'est mon tour de cuisiner, vous savez, continua t-il en la suivant du regard.

Elle sortit deux pizza du congélateur comme pour répondre à sa question, et alluma le four d'un geste rageur.

\- Ok...

Si Sam... _Carter_... se laissait aller à cuisiner des pizzas - ramenées de chez lui, bien entendu - c'était que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il comprenait que l'attitude du groupe d'adolescents l'ait blessée, mais... à ce point ?

L'astrophysicienne posa les deux pizzas sur le plan de travail, et s'y adossa, les bras croisés.

Jack, lui, était resté les bras ballants dans le salon, ne sachant que dire.

Nouveau soupir de la jeune femme.

\- Le temps passe lentement, en captivité, voyez-vous.

Jack hocha la tête et s'approcha de sa collègue, qui semblait finalement encline à discuter.

\- Je sais.

\- Enfin... j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir. Beaucoup de temps, seule avec moi même. Et j'ai longuement médité sur mon existence.

Sam marquait une pause entre chaque phrase, comme si chacune était pesée avec soin, et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Je vous écoute, Sam.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Jack. Bon sang, j'ai presque 34 ans... et ma vie privée est... enfin, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, ajouta t-elle avec un léger rire ironique.

Jack lui renvoya un sourire encourageant.

\- La mienne n'est pas reluisante non plus, vous savez...

\- Je sais, mais... vous avez eu une famille... autrefois.

\- En effet, répondit Jack après un moment d'hésitation.

Il détourna la tête, et regarda brièvement dehors. _Autrefois_.

Il avait eu une femme et un fils qui l'aimaient, oui. Mais il avait gâché sa chance.

\- J'adore mon travail, Jack. Je fais le boulot le plus passionnant de la galaxie. Et il y a bien sûr Teal'c... Vous... Janet... Daniel, à l'époque... Jonas aussi bien sûr... Mais...

\- Mais... ?

Jack sentit son coeur s'accélérer subtilement.

\- Ca ne me suffit plus. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus.

Le colonel se rapprocha de la jeune femme, jusqu'à lui faire face. De près, il voyait à présent que de discrètes larmes perlaient au bord de ces cils.

Et une fois de plus, il sentit poindre l'envie irrépressible de la toucher. Il frotta mécaniquement son pouce contre son index, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. C'était plus prudent.

\- Vous savez ce que signifient ces cicatrices ? continua Sam. Elles signifient que ce qui était déjà singulièrement compliqué pour moi, à savoir trouver un compagnon et mener un semblant de vie normale, est devenu pratiquement impossible. Comment voulez-vous expliquer ça à quelqu'un, Jack ? "Hey, j'ai été capturée et torturée par les sbires d'un despote intergalactique fou, et ils m'ont fouetté, brûlé et frappé pendant des semaines, incroyable, non ?". Donc, voilà. Mes perspectives de fonder une famille sont réduites à néant, voilà ce que ça signifie. Enfin, si tant est que cela est un sens de chercher _quelqu'un_.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et détourna le regard, visiblement gênée, et en colère.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle avant que Jack ne réponde, vous avez bien vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne peux plus me proposer le dos nu en public sans attirer les regards.

§§§

Il était là, devant-elle, les mains dans les poches, l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme du sanglot qu'elle refoulait de moins en moins bien.

\- Sam... je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à entendre, mais... cicatrices ou pas, vous êtes parfaite. Vous trouverez quelqu'un, je n'en ai aucun doute.

 _Parfaite_.

Il avait sorti sa main droite de sa poche, et se frottait machinalement le pouce et l'index, comme il le faisait souvent. Un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, cette fois-ci, remarqua t-elle.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit, plongeant son regard azur dans le sien.

\- Parfaite... Vous le pensez ?

\- Evidemment, répondit Jack sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Sam hocha la tête, les lèvres plissées. _Evidemment_. _Evidemment_ , Jack O'neill la trouvait _parfaite_.

Elle essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qui bordaient ses cils.

\- C'est amusant, Jack. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer, parce que ma journée parfaite avec l'homme parfait que je pourrai jamais avoir a été gâchée par des ados qui m'ont amené à penser que l'existence parfaite à laquelle j'aspirais n'était plus qu'un rêve évanoui...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous...

\- ...alors que je viens d'en avoir un aperçu pendant 3 semaines, et que ce n'est pas encore terminé.

Les yeux écarquillés, Jack la regardait d'une manière tout à fait inhabituelle, l'air surpris et ému.

\- ... et qu'est-ce qu'on attend, exactement, Jack ? Que l'un de nous se fasse tuer définitivement, posséder par un Goa'uld, ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur ? De combien de situations désespérées et de séances de Sarcophage avons-nous besoin ? De combien de sous-entendus lourds de sens ? De combien de test Zat'arc ? De combien de doubles mariés dans des univers parallèles ?

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, et serra les poings, avant de se détendre en soufflant lentement, sous le regard incrédule d'un Jack tétanisé.

\- Moi, j'en ai déjà eu plus qu'assez, termina t-elle.

Et le plus naturellement du monde, elle se redressa, passa ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

§§§

 _A suivre !_

 _Je constate (avec plaisir :) ) que certains d'entre vous sont impatients de lire la suite de l'histoire... Comme expliqué dans mon profil mis à jour, je travaille beaucoup et n'ai donc pas énormément de temps pour écrire (j'essaye de le faire régulièrement). Je ne veux pas sacrifier la qualité à la vitesse._

 _Je songe donc à publier des chapitres plus petits, mais plus fréquemment._

 _Préférez vous patienter un peu et avoir des morceaux plus "consistants" de l'histoire, ou avoir des mises à jour plus régulières, avec des chapitres entre 1000 et 2000 signes environ ?_

 _J'attends vos avis en review bien sûr :) (en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plû :D)_

 _BF_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

C'était une sensation enivrante et excitante. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines à toute vitesse, et son coeur battait la chamade. C'était un événement à la fois inattendu et pourtant prévisible. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé ? Fantasmé, même ?

Un baiser de Carter.

Pas de boucle temporelle, pas de possession par un alien quelconque, pas de double venu d'un univers parallèle.

C'était sa Samantha Carter, qui venait de mettre des mots sans ambiguïté sur leurs sentiments respectifs.

Il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de la jeune femme avec envie.

\- Jack...

Une décharge électrique dévala sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Sam qui murmurait son nom, son corps collé contre le sien.

Bon sang, s'il avait su, il aurait transgressé les règles il y a bien longtemps !

Il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour satisfaire la faim qui le dévorait.

Elle le rendait complètement fou. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il allait...

 _Biiiiiiip biiiiiiip biiiiiiiiip biiiiii..._

Sam et Jack sursautèrent à l'unisson et se séparèrent.

Le four avait fini de chauffer.

 _Pas seulement le four, d'ailleurs_ , songea Jack, alors que son regard croisait les yeux brillants de Sam et qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui se tramait sous sa ceinture. Il fallait qu'ils se calment. Tous les deux.

Carter éteignit la sonnerie avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement.

\- Eh bien... Je crois qu'il était temps, dit-il après un moment.

\- Plus que temps, en effet.

Ils se sourirent presque timidement, émerveillés par les émotions qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

Et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau.

§§§

 _Quelque part, aux confins de l'espace_

La bibliothèque était extrêmement calme, aujourd'hui.

Il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une bibliothèque bien sûr. C'était la représentation mentale que Daniel se faisait de l'espace où les Anciens venaient pour partager leur savoir, étudier, et méditer longuement sur ce qui avait été, ce qui était, et ce qui pourrait être.

Plusieurs autres Ascenscionnés s'y trouvaient, chacun travaillant silencieusement dans son coin sur des "ouvrages" datant de temps immémoriaux et renfermant des savoirs inestimables.

Daniel jeta un discret coup d'œil à ses voisins de table, dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux serait d'humeur à discuter aujourd'hui, mais ne rencontra que des visages fermés et des mines concentrées. Il soupira.

Une autre fois peut-être.

Il replongea le nez dans l'épais tome qu'il avait devant lui, et remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez. Même sur un plan d'existence supérieur, on ne se débarrassait pas si facilement de ses tics.

Une sensation apparut aux limites de sa perception, comme un bruit de fond presque inaudible, et Daniel tenta d'abord de l'ignorer.

Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur son livre, et pourrait toujours s'occuper de cela un peu plus tard. Il avait l'éternité devant lui, non ?

Daniel écarta sans ménageant le stimulus de sa pensée consciente, et se pencha à nouveau sur son ouvrage.

 _Les Guerres Interstellaires dans le Quadrant Delta au sixième millénaire avant Jésus Christ, donc..._

Mais, voyant que le bruit de fond se faisait de plus en plus insistant, l'archéologue se redressa sur sa chaise, intrigué.

Que pouvait-il donc se passer dans l'Univers qui nécessite son attention imméd...

"Nom de Dieu !"

Les autres êtres lui jetèrent un regard vaguement courroucé. Qui était donc ce jeune individu qui se permettait de troubler leur concentration ?

Daniel se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui. Un Ancien leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"Yes ! Yes ! _Yeeeeees_ !" s'exclama t-il en serrant le poing dans un geste de victoire.

Son voisin de gauche, immobile, le fixait d'un air stupéfait, tel un cerf pris dans la lumière des phares. Derrière lui, un vieillard grisonnant secouait la tête d'un air désapprobateur, tandis qu'une femme d'âge moyen le regardait d'un air perplexe.

"Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça..." s'exclama Daniel en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de l'Ancien le plus proche. "La vache, ça fait... ça fait... Aaaaaah, ça fait du bien, hein", conclut-il en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait, les mains sur les hanches et le menton fièrement levé.

Les autres le dévisageaient avec consternation, mais il n'en avait cure. Ses deux amis avaient enfin franchit le pas !

§§§

Finalement, il avait changé d'avis : il n'avait plus aucune envie de se contrôler.

Et Sam non plus, s'il en jugeait par le débardeur de la jeune femme qui venait de tomber à leurs pieds, et son propre empressement à défaire sa ceinture.

Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, avec Sam pendue à son cou, et ses propres mains rendues tremblantes par l'excitation.

Il avait envie de son second comme jamais, et aujourd'hui, plus rien ne se dressait entre eux. Si ce n'étaient quelques vêtements, dont ils seraient bientôt débarrassés.

Les yeux fermés, il savourait le contact des lèvres de Sam et de son corps contre le sien.

Il sentit une main qui descendait sa braguette et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Vous voulez que je m'arrête ? plaisanta t-elle en planta un baiser langoureux dans son cou.

\- Hmmm... Faut voir...

La main en question se fraya un chemin dans son pantalon, et Jack déglutit en sentant le feu que Sam venait d'allumer dans ses reins.

\- Enfin, je ne veux pas vous contraindre à quoi que ce soit, bien entendu, fit la jeune femme, l'air faussement sérieux.

\- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son supérieur, Major, répondit Jack en tentant de garder une contenance.

Difficile de rester calme alors que les doigts de la jeune femme passaient sous l'élastique de son caleçon !

\- Est-ce que vous savez depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de vous, _mon Colonel_ ?

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur les lèvres de Jack, et il souleva la jeune femme, façon jeune mariée, pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

§§§

 _Quelque part, aux confins de l'espace_

Il y avait la Bibliothèque, mais il y avait aussi le Réfectoire.

Les Anciens n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de manger, bien entendu, mais comme Oma le lui avait expliqué une fois, la plupart des individus étaient tellement attachés à ce rituel du repas qu'il était impossible de les en priver sans les faire devenir fous, ou, tout au moins, particulièrement déprimés.

\- _Hmmmph_ , l'avantave, fé qu'ifi on peut manver fe qu'on veut fans groffir ! fit remarquer Daniel à un Ancien qui observait son cheeseburger d'un air mi-désapprobateur, mi-dégoûté.

Bah, certainement un végétarien jaloux. Quant à lui, il n'allait pas fêter le nouveau bonheur de ses amis en bouffant des plantes vertes, hein. Tout de même. Eh oh.

Oma Dessala secoua la tête avec amusement, et se pencha sur sa salade sous le regard intrigué de Daniel.

\- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, Oma. Pourquoi vous contenter d'une salade alors que vous pouvez faire un festin sans prendre un gramme ?

\- La discipline, Daniel. La discipline est importante, à chaque seconde et dans chaque acte de notre existence.

\- C'est vrai Oma, c'est vrai. Cependant je...

Daniel se figea en pleine phrase.

 _Ils ne vont quand même pas déjà... ?_

\- Euh... Oma...

\- Hmmm ?

\- Comment faites-vous, quand vous êtes confrontés à... une perception... inopportune ?

\- Dirigez votre attention vers autre chose de plus immédiat, Daniel. Votre respiration par exemple. Concentrez vous sur votre souffle, répondit Oma avec sa sérénité habituelle.

Daniel s'exécuta, et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément par le nez, et expira lentement par la bouche.

 _Mon diaphragme. Dia-phragme. Di-a-phraaaaaaaaagme... Gggggnnnnn..._

Il rouvrit les yeux.

 _-_ Ça ne fonctionne pas, Oma, fit-il avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

La situation commençait à devenir _vraiment_ gênante.

L'ancienne leva un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange à ce point, Daniel ?

\- Eh bien... euh... Hum. Jugez vous-même, Oma.

Il lui tendit sa main.

L'ancienne franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, prit ses doigts entre les siens et...

\- _Ah,_ fit t-elle avec un air pincé qui lui était tout à fait inhabituel.

\- Vous voyez le tableau ? Alors, je sais que nous ne sommes pas sensés intervenir dans les plans d'existence inférieurs, etc., etc., mais là... _ça urge !_

\- Bon, bon. Très bien. Calmez vous, Daniel. Dans ce genre de cas, il existe une technique qui ne rate jamais.

§§§

 _A suivre !_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures shippesques ;-) - BF_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _*Diiiiing Dong*_

Sam ouvrit un oeil et grogna de frustration, tandis que la main de Jack se figeait sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

\- Raaah, c'est pas vrai ! protesta celui-ci. Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Après tout, ils étaient sensés passer la journée en randonnée. Mais les choses avaient quelque peu... _dérapé_. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Eh bien, revenons à nos moutons, fit Jack avec un sourire tendancieux.

Sam n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors que Jack entreprenait la tâche délicate de dégraffer son soutien-gorge avec une seule main.

\- Mais... pour l'amour du ciel, ils ne pourraient pas les faire avec des scratchs ? Ce serait plus facile à enlever ! protesta t-il, tout en luttant avec le bout de tissu réfractaire.

La jeune femme lui sourit et se recula un instant pour le contempler.

Alors voilà : au bout de 6 ans de travail ensemble, elle s'apprêtait franchir le point de non retour avec son officier supérieur. Elle aurait du ressentir de la honte. Elle aurait du culpabiliser de manquer ainsi au règlement de l'Air Force. Elle aurait du se sentir... gênée.

Mais non.

Elle se sentait simplement heureuse de se donner à l' homme qu'elle aimait. Jack O'Neill. _Son_ Colonel.

\- Il faut rapprocher les deux part...

 _Diiiiiiiiiing Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

 _\- C_ 'est une plaisanterie ?! s'exclama Jack en se figeant dans son mouvement.

 _-_ Vous croyez que c'est le SGC ? demande Sam.

\- Ils nous auraient téléphoné, non ?

\- C'est probable, oui.

\- Et nos téléphones sont...

\- ... dans l'entrée.

Difficile d'aller vérifier sans signaler immédiatement leur présence.

Enfin, le SGC n'aurait tout de même pas envoyé quelqu'un sur le champ alors que cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils... qu'ils...

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je...

* _Diiiiiiiiiiiiing Dong*_

 _-_ Bon, reprit Jack, je vais aller tuer cette ou ces personnes. Sur le champ.

Complètement refroidi, il passa short et t-shirt en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea d'un pas martial vers la porte d'entrée.

Nom d'un chien, qui avait l'outrecuidance de l'interrompre alors que lui et Sam étaient à deux doigts de... _Raaaaaaah_ !

Il ouvrit la porte brutalement, près à faire déguerpir le malotru qui...

\- Bonjour, Monsieur... - l'homme regarda son listing, les sourcils froncés - Monsieur Carter ?

Jack détailla l'individu avec un soupçon de méfiance. _Les_ individus, en fait, car ils étaient deux.

Pantalons noir à pinces, chemisettes blanches à manche courte, cravates, un petit badge noir sur la poitrine et les bras chargés de documents.

\- Euh, non, je suis juste... un ami.

\- Très bien, très bien. Nous faisons le tour du quartier, car nous avons une bonne nouvelle, monsieur. Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de votre sauveur et maître Jésus-Christ. Voulez-vous entendre son message ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il inspira profondément, tentant de rassembler ce qui restait de politesse et de courtoisie en lui pour ne pas envoyer paître méchamment les deux missionnaires.

\- _Non_. Bonne journée.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il leur claqua la porte au nez.

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Sam, qui s'était discrètement rapprochée de l'entrée.

\- Alors ?

\- Vous allez rire : c'était des Mormons.

\- Ah ? On en voit jamais par ici, pourtant, fit Carter, perplexe.

\- Ils ont le chic pour apparaître toujours au moment le plus inopportun, répondit Jack en haussant les épaules.

Enfin, la "menace" religieuse étant écartée, ils allaient pouvoir se consacrer à des activités... plus intéressantes.

Il prit Sam dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

C'est alors que le téléphone de la jeune femme, resté dans son sac de randonnée, se mit à sonner.

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira t-elle en saisissant l'appareil. C'est le SGC.

\- Ils le font exprès ? s'exclama Jack, incrédule.

§§§

 _Pendant ce temps là, aux frontières de l'espace_

\- Là, je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Oma, les mains levées dans une posture d'excuse, devant le regard suspicieux de Daniel.

§§§

Sam frissonna et resserra machinalement sa veste.

Encore 10 minutes de route, et ils arriveraient à Cheyenne Mountain.

Cela faisait presque 3 semaines qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds, mais cela lui semblait une éternité.

Jack était au volant, et elle à la place passager. Bizarrement, ils n'avaient même pas songé à y aller à deux voitures.

La tête appuyée contre le montant de la portière, la jeune femme admirait le pic Pikes qui se découpait dans la lumière faiblissante du crépuscule d'automne.

Son supérieur tapotait sur le volant, en attendant que le feu passe au vert.

\- Ce briefing... Vous pensez que c'est au sujet de... ?

\- Akeron ? C'est possible. Lui, ou un autre Grand Maître. Harriman n'a évidemment rien dit au téléphone, mais cela semblait sérieux.

Il se regardèrent durant un instant, pensant tous les deux à l'avenir incertain qui les attendait.

\- Et pour... _Nous_...

\- Pour l'instant, je pense que le mieux est de faire profil bas pour le moment, Sam. La guerre contre les Goa'ulds n'est pas terminée, et j'aimerais botter encore quelques culs de serpents avant de prendre ma retraite, dit-il en pressant doucement le genou de sa partenaire, comme pour adoucir ses propos. Mais, il est hors de question que je renonce à _"Nous"_ , bien sûr.

La jeune femme sourit car elle comprenait. Le devoir avant les sentiments. C'était logique, et c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire. Toute autre attitude aurait été incroyablement égoïste. Elle se sentait donc capable de patienter.

Pour un temps.

Le feu passa au rouge, et Jack accéléra, direction le SGC.

§§§

L'ascenseur avait-il toujours été aussi lent ?

Sam resserra sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac et s'adossa à la paroi.

Ils n'avaient pas croisé beaucoup de monde à leur arrivée au SGC : les gardes en faction à l'entrée du complexe, et SG-9 qui partait en permission.

La nouvelle de sa mise en "congé" après son retour sur Terre avait bien sûr fait le tour de la base, et elle avait donc eut le droit à quelques regards inquisiteurs.

\- Ça va ? interrogea Jack.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Allez, haut les coeurs, Sa... _Carter_. Ce n'est quand même pas donné à tout le monde de travailler sous plusieurs kilomètres de béton et de roche. Au moins, on ne risque pas de coups de soleil, ici.

Sam sourit devant l'erreur de Jack, mais se reprit vite. Cela faisait partie des choses pour lesquelles ils devraient être extrêmement vigilants.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta finalement au niveau des quartiers, et après un dernier regard ils se séparèrent avec un discret signe de tête qui signifiait : _Rendez-vous en salle de briefing dans 20 minutes._

§§§

Voilà : elle était de retour dans son état "normal" : BDU, rangers... et le minimum vital de maquillage.

Sam passa machinalement ses mains dans ses cheveux une dernière fois, et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing.

\- Samantha !

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, alors que Jonas courait pour arriver sa hauteur, suivit de Teal'c quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Alors, Sam, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Euh... _Vacances_ n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierais, mais, oui Jonas, ces 3 semaines m'ont fait du bien, répondit t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Le Kelownien n'avait rien perdu de sa jovialité, constata t-elle avec plaisir.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé, Samantha Carter, déclara Teal'c en s'inclinant.

L'astrophysicienne et le jaffa se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis s'étreignirent avec une émotion contenue.

Teal'c faisait partie de l'équipe qui l'avait secourue sur le vaisseau-prison d'Akeron, et était resté à son chevet durant une bonne partie de sa convalescence à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle était partie se reposer loin du SGC, il était allé visiter sa famille sur Chu'Lak.

Finalement, la silhouette de Jack se découpa au détour du couloir.

\- Ah, je vois que la réunion de famille a commencé sans moi !

\- On attendait plus que vous pour y aller, mon Colonel, rétorqua Sam.

\- Eh bien, en route mauvaise troupe ! lança Jack.

L'équipe enfin réunie se dirigea vers la salle de briefing.

§§§

\- Des informations fournies par la Tok'ra indiquent que plusieurs vaisseaux d'Akeron croisaient dans ce secteur il y a encore 2 jours, indiqua le Major Lawry, tandis que plusieurs points lumineux apparaissaient à l'écran.

La salle de briefing était plongée dans la pénombre depuis trois quart d'heure, illuminée seulement par l'écran vers lequel tous les visages étaient tournés. Un certain nombre de visages appartenant à des hauts gradés venus tout droit de Washington, d'ailleurs, avait remarqué Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Le Major Davis était parmi eux en tant qu'officier de liaison.

Le sujet de la réunion était bien Akeron, et différents membres de la section "Renseignement" du SGC s'étaient succédé pour faire un état des lieux des forces du Goa'uld au sein de la galaxie. Comme Jack le craignait, celles-ci s'étaient renforcées au cours des dernières semaines.

\- Une idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient ? demanda t-il, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas certains, mais nous pensons qu'il pourrait s'agir de Naquadah, expliqua Lawry. Cette planète, P2X210, abrite un ancien filon, indiqua t-il en passant son pointeur sur la carte exposée à l'écran. Il n'est plus exploité depuis des centaines d'années, mais il est possible qu'une nouvelle source ait été découverte. Nous savons qu'Akeron cherche à étendre sa flotte, il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'il essaye de mettre la main sur du Naquadah.

\- A t-on évalué la fiabilité de cette information ? Non, parce que bon, avec la Tok'ra, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir... lança Jack avec un sourire pincé.

Plus d'une fois, les conseils des Tok'ra les avaient mis dans la panade, lui et son équipe.

\- Colonel... l'admonesta Hammond.

\- Nos informations sont extrêmement fiables, Colonel O'Neill. Nous avons plusieurs espions dans ce secteur qui travaillent d'arrache-pied pour mettre à jour les plans d'Akeron. Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par respecter leur travail, lança une voix féminine.

Jack se redressa sur sa chaise, tentant de discerner dans la pénombre la propriétaire de ladite voix.

\- Daskan et son hôte Telaria nous ont fait la courtoisie de participer à cette réunion pour le compte de la Tok'ra, Colonel, expliqua Hammond. Elles feront d'ailleurs partie de la Task Force mixte SGC-Tok'ra que nous allons mettre en place pour lutter contre Akeron, continua t-il.

Une Task Force mixte ? songea Jack. Durant ses 3 semaines d'absence, la menace Akeron était donc devenue encore plus sérieuse.

Il toisa la Tok'ra avec une expression neutre. Goa'uld ou Tok'ra, les serpents n'étaient généralement pas très humbles, et cette caractéristique déteignait fréquemment sur leurs hôtes.

Telaria était une belle femme, la quarantaine assurée. Brune aux cheveux longs tombant sur les épaules, des lèvres pulpeuses et le regard de celle qui ne s'en laissait pas conter.

Il renifla.

\- Nous verrons bien ce qu'il ressort de ces informations, concéda t-il tout en tournant à nouveau son attention vers l'écran.

Lawry reprit le fil de sa présentation.

\- Les vaisseaux les plus importants ont fait un saut en hyperespace vers une destination inconnue pour le moment, mais un vaisseau de moyen tonnage est resté sur place. Son gabarit pourrait correspondre à un vaisseau minier, ajouta t-il.

Un unique point rouge clignotant restait sur la carte stellaire, positionné en orbite autour de P2X210.

Hammond balaya la salle du regard et prit la parole.

\- Bien. Je veux une équipe sur place d'ici 2 jours pour voir de quoi il retourne exactement, et si nos craintes sur les ambitions d'Akeron sont fondées. SG-1, vous vous occuperez de cette tâche.

Jack hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise, tandis que les lumières de la salle se rallumaient. La présentation était terminée.

Une mission à préparer, rien de tel pour se remettre en selle après un congé prolongé !

\- ... et vous emmènerez Telaria avec vous, ajouta Hammond.

\- Mon Général, si je peux me permettre, je crois que...

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, Colonel. Rappelez vous que la majorité des renseignements dont nous disposons émanent de la Tok'ra, intégrer un de leurs agents est donc la moindre des choses que nous pouvons faire sur cette mission. Rompez.

Jack comme à son habitude, s'apprêtait à répondre pour défendre ce qu'il estimait être l'intérêt de son équipe, mais Hammond ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et se tourna directement vers Sam.

\- Major, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Jack ravala sa remarque, et échangea un regard interrogateur avec Carter. Celle-ci haussa discrètement les épaules, ne sachant pas plus que lui la raison pour laquelle Hammond la convoquait, et suivit ce dernier dans son bureau.

Jack lança un regard courroucé à Telaria, pour lui signifier clairement qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement bienvenue dans cette mission, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il avait une mission à préparer.

§§§

Sam ressortit du bureau du Général avec une pierre dans l'estomac.

Elle ne reprenait pas immédiatement le service actif, mais était pour le moment cantonnée à ses activités de recherche scientifique au sein de la base.

La raison invoquée était le traumatisme subi à la suite de sa capture par Akeron. Georges avait été très clair : si les évaluations psychologiques étaient positives et si son état de forme était satisfaisant, elle pourrait retourner sur le terrain.

Mais pas avant plusieurs semaines.

Elle serra les poings et prit l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers les quartiers des officiers.

Elle s'y attendait, évidemment, mais cela n'en rendait pas la nouvelle moins pénible.

Après son repos forcé, elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner en mission, se dépenser, remplir son rôle de soldat...

Et retrouver cette ordure d'Akeron.

Les bras serrés sur la poitrine, elle regarda les étages défiler dans l'ascenseur.

Au moins, les choses avançaient, et avec l'aide de la Tok'ra, le SGC allait resserrer ses filets autour du Grand Maître.

L'idée que la mission à venir permettrait de poursuivre la traque de ce serpent lui mit un peu de baume au coeur. Akeron ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Finalement, les portes s'ouvrir et elle se dirigea machinalement vers ses quartiers. Il était déjà tard, et la réunion l'avait épuisée. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire même pas faim.

Sam s'arrêta en plein geste, la clé dans la serrure.

Jack était certainement dans ses quartiers en train de préparer sa future mission. Elle pensa à lui un instant, un discret sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle rentra dans ses quartiers, ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit.

Après cette journée incroyable, elle se sentait...

 _En manque ?_

Les images de la fin d'après-midi lui revinrent avec une netteté saisissante et elle se surprit à frissonner sous la douche en pensant à Jack.

Elle n'était pas tant en manque de sexe qu'en manque de _lui._

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour s'endormir dans ses bras... même de façon très chaste. Juste partager un moment de tendresse avec celui qui était désormais son amant.

Sortant de la douche et enfilant un peignoir, riant presque de ses propres pensées.

 _De façon très chaste... ben voyons !_ s'amusa t-elle. Qui espérait-elle berner ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle n'avait qu'à se rhabiller et à se diriger vers les quartiers de Jack. Après tout, ce dernier s'était parfois présenté tardivement devant sa porte avec une très bonne raison, telle que la remise tardive d'un plan de mission modifié. Une raison très professionnelle, en somme.

Cette petite voix était assez ennuyeuse. Ennuyeuse, parce que plutôt convaincante, songea Sam en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle soupira profondément.

Et ouvrit le sac posé sur son lit pour en sortir un pyjama.

Heureusement qu'elle n'écoutait guère les petites voix, sinon, dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer...

A cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

§§§

 _A suivre, niark niark niark !_

 _Après un silence un peu plus prolongé que prévu, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un... pour continuer cette histoire, qui je l'espère vous intéresse :)  
_

 _Une petite review ? ;-)_


End file.
